scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Matronic
Dr Anna Matronic, commonly referred to as Madam Matronic, is an anthropomorphic duck. Description Anna Matronic is an expert robot inventor and a foe of Darkwing Duck. In 1992, she accidentally created a "Silly Signal", which caused people to act in a ridiculous manner, while attempting to create a signal which would cause her robotic inventions to be smarter. Deciding to utilize this to take down S.H.U.S.H., she created an army of robotic dogs known as Muttmatics, which, besides acting as attack dogs, emitted the Signal. She also invented a small, portable "Silly Signal" ray. She planned to use the Signal to incapacitate S.H.U.S.H. by making all of its agents act wacky. Her plan was foiled, however, when the "Silly Signal" was turned back on her, causing her to begin playing with the Muttmatics instead of continuing with her plan. The signal eventually wore off, and Matronic returned to her villainous ways. The same year of the Silly Signal debacle, Matronic visited the island resort of Phineas Sharp to bid on the Master List of S.H.U.S.H. Agents, along with other invited villains. She did not win the auction, instead losing to Hammerhead Hannigan. Two years later, in 1994, Matronic created an army of Robo-hounds, which she used to attack the St. Canard Bank, before being defeated by Darkwing yet again. Planning to get rid of Darkwing once and for all, Matronic, along with her hapless assistant Roy, created a Mind Control Helmet, with the intent of using it on Darkwing while he was asleep (as the helmet would not work while awake) and force him to walk out of a high window, which would, presumably, kill him. However, Darkwing was woken up after Gosalyn called to him just before the St. Canard Clock Tower bell rang twelve o'clock, leading him to panic and spring awake, as Gosalyn was up so far past her bed time. Matronic was then knocked out by Launchpad, and presumably jailed. Years later, when the St. Canard Maximum Security Penitentiary for the Criminally Crafty was opened, Matronic was relocated there from the ordinary jail. When Negaduck trapped Darkwing inside the prison and released every prisoner at once, Matronic joined her fellow prisoners in hunting Darkwing down and attempting to destroy him. However, she was frozen when fellow villain Isis Vanderchill was thrown into the water which was flooding the facility, and in which the prisoners were currently floating in an attempt to float up to the hole which had been made in the prison roof. Matronic is presumably still in the prison, unless she has since escaped. Behind the scenes Anna Matronic first appeared in either In Like Blunt ''or ''The Silly Canine Caper ''(which was released first is unclear), and later appeared on the cover of ''Dangerous Currency ''(although not in the story itself), and in ''Orange is the New Purple. Additionally, a human woman named Anna Matronic appeared in Sleep Ducking. This was presumably meant to be the same character, as her modus operandi of committing crimes through robot creatures remains the same, and her character is very similar. However, the artist (known for drawing almost all characters in Darkwing Duck comics as humans rather than anthropomorphic animals), likely unfamiliar with the character, drew her as a human. Whether this can be considered the same character in-universe is up for debate, although it presumably can be, as there is nothing contradicting it. Interestingly, Matronic was actually created for the television series, and was meant to star in an episode of her own, but never did. It is suspected that ''The Silly Canine Caper ''may have been an abridged version of the plot of her unmade episode. Category:Characters